1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf bags with support stand, and more particularly to golf bags with support stand wherein a pair of legs are movable between their extended position and their retracted position by ascending and descending movement of case mounted therein for receiving golf clubs as result of weight of golf clubs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, there have been proposed various golf bags which have stands for standing the golf bags in their inclined positions. For example, such type of golf bags are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,506,854, 4,676,464 and 4,921,192 and Korean Utility Model Application Nos. 90-2102, 90-5195, 90-9915, 91-6800 and 91-6801, the Korean applications being filed by the present applicant. The golf bags disclosed in the above-mentioned patents and applications have stands for standing the golf bags in their inclined positions.
However, since the above-mentioned golf bags must be inevitably provided with complicate and expensive actuating members between the golf bags and their legs in order to extend and retract the legs, it is required complicate manufacturing process and high cost to manufacture the stands and the golf bags.